


Sweet Dreams

by LadyStrangeandUnusual (Dream_Wreaver)



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Love Acts, Musicalbabes, Musicaljuice loves being loved, adoration, beetlebabes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/LadyStrangeandUnusual
Summary: Beetlejuice keeps a promise only for Lydia to be too tired. The dead don't need to sleep, but dreams can be so realistic it's hard to resist.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is for a good friend who loves softboi beej. I know I don't specify anywhere in the fic but Lydia's between the ages of 17-19 in this. Hope you enjoy!

Sulking in the basement was perhaps the worst waste of a perfectly gloomy afternoon. But it wasn’t as though it could be helped. Lydia had firmly put her foot down, saying she needed to finish her homework and study for a test. And that she was enlisting the help of the _ Maitlands _ to do it. Fucking, the Maitlands? They were so _ boring_! He’d whined and complained, but Lydia had batted her big dark eyes and pouted her luscious lips and clasped her hands (and her breasts) together,

“Please Beej?” she’d pleaded, her tone saccharine and sweet, “Can’t you do this one little thing, for _ me_?”

And how could he deny her when she was putting on an act for him like that? Especially when she was appealing to his baser side. If she kept squeezing her tits together for him like that he’d have been willing to conquer an entire country for her. So he -in a moment of resignation and horniness- had distractedly agreed. Never more than now had he regretted that promise. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Chuck or Red were around to harass. But they were gone, out to celebrate and have some ‘quality couple time’ which based on Lydia’s expression he’d taken to mean taking the opportunity bang a headboard against a wall without fear of disgusting the daughter of the household. He couldn’t blame Lydia for wanting them out either. He wasn’t exactly a fan of hearing Chuck and Red’s nighttime escapades, especially not when he wasn’t getting any himself.

“We can’t,” Lydia would protest, “Not when my parents are in the house. We’re too loud,”

She was fine with it if they were somewhere, anywhere else. But so long as there were parental units about? Yeah, that was a hard no from her. But now was the beginning of a perfectly gloomy Friday afternoon. One heading into a long weekend where Lydia didn’t have classes for three glorious days. But she’d come home from school in that little school girl uniform which got more than a few of his engines revved, and told him she needed to do homework. The doldrums of mortal, human life.

Sigh. Bored. He was so bored. Out of sheer boredom he left the basement and wandered around the kitchen, then the dining room, then the living room. What he really wanted to do was go rifle through Lydia’s drawers. She often let him do that if it meant he wouldn't be a distraction when she was trying to work. But as he approached the second floor, he saw Adam standing guard. Bad move Maitlands.

“Adam, buddy, baby, what's up?” Beetlejuice asked conversationally, slinging an arm around the taller man’s shoulders.

Since he’d started living at the Deetz-Maitlands house he tried not to push the boundaries of the ghostly couple too much, but that was mainly at Lydia’s request. With her currently occupied and Adam standing between Beetlejuice and his lovely little bride Beetlejuice couldn't see the harm in fucking with the other man, just a little bit.

Adam, to his credit, did little more than flinch before signing resignedly. He already knew that talking encouraged the demon, and ignoring him did nothing. Might as well indulge Beetlejuice a little.

“What do you want Beetlejuice?” He asked, a little testily.

“I’m bored,” Beetlejuice admitted, “With Chuckie and Red gone for the weekend and you busy helping Lyds there’s nothing and no one to do,”

Adam just couldn’t quite refrain from rolling his eyes, “Do you have no hobbies aside from scaring and sexual innuendo,”

“No,” Beetlejuice replied, “Got a hobby or two to spare Adam? Maybe I’ll take up restoration, or pottery,” he added, a pointed jab at the activities the ghostly couple had participated in to try and distract themselves from taking that next step of having children.

“Ha, ha,” Adam said, not sounding amused in the slightest, “Ever think about becoming a comedian?”

“Nah, I prefer scaring and screwing, thank you very much,”

“I have to wonder why Lydia puts up with you,” Adam shook his head and folded his arms, “Married by Netherworld law or not, she shouldn’t like you as much as she does, considering you blackmailed her into marrying you and almost killed my wife, again, and several others.”

Beetlejuice licked his palm and ineffectually smoothed out his manic locks, “What can I say?” he asked, “I’m irresistible,”

“I think you mean incorrigible,” Adam gave him a level stare, unimpressed with the demon’s antics. He still had reservations about letting Beetlejuice be around Lydia. But Lydia had said she could handle herself, and Barbara and Adam knew they weren’t powerful enough to try and take him on themselves.

Before Beetlejuice could come up with a retort, the door behind Adam opened and Barbara poked her head out, “She’s done,”

“Done?” Adam tilted his head at his wife, “Already?”

“No,” Barbara shook her head, “She’s just frustrated, so she’s done doing work. Still, she got most of it done though. I think the rest can be put off for now.”

“So Lydia can come have some fun with me now?” Beetlejuice asked excitedly, lighting up like a Christmas tree in the eyes of the Maitlands. As much as they hated to and never would admit it, it was sort of adorable seeing how this immortal, immoral demon hung the moon and stars on Lydia Deetz. Whipped, Barbara had once called him, and for Lydia, he was.

Even so, it was a little fun to rain on his parade, “I don’t know Beetlejuice,” Barbara answered with a carefully practiced maternal frown, “Between the homework and the misadventuring you two do regularly she seems a little… worn out?” when the demon visibly drooped and his hair began to change color, a clear indicator of his mood swings, she amended, “But you can go in and see her. I think she’d like that,”

“Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!” his joy and anticipation was akin to a child being allowed to finally having that lollipop they’d wanted. Though, if the implications between what a child would do to the lollipop and what Beetlejuice wanted to do to Lydia were similar, the Maitlands preferred not to think about it. 

He brushed past them without a word, a look, or thankfully an unwanted hand. Another thing the Maitlands hated to admit, Beetlejuice’s little fixation with Lydia kept him thoroughly uninterested in them. If Beetlejuice flirted with them, it had more of the trickster “I’m doing this only because I know it’ll annoy you” vibe to it. And even then, that wasn’t often. Was it wrong to like the sigh of relief at Lydia’s expense? Then again, Lydia had him wrapped around her finger, a fact which his promise not to bother her while she worked was a testament to. Sure, he’d very much tried to break the promise -as he had on several occasions- but he’d lasted a lot longer than anyone might have guessed. Lydia _ had _ actually gotten the bulk of her work done. Maybe she was due for some demonic fun to life her spirits -pun not intended. Whatever they planned on doing, something hopefully age appropriate, the Maitlands were content to leave them to it with a check in here and there. Just because they trusted Lydia, didn’t mean they trusted her pet demon.

“Lydia,” Beetlejuice said, perhaps a little louder than necessary, but all in excitement, “Heard you’re finally done with that bullshit boring schoolwork. C’mon babes, let’s go paint the town red!”

There was nothing but a muffled groan in response. Beetlejuice looked and saw Lydia sprawled out face first on her bed. Not moving, and making a very convincing corpse had it not been for the sound. Beetlejuice tilted his head at her and floated over, prodding her shoulder,

“C’mon babes,” he cajoled, “It’s a perfectly gloomy day outside, and we’ve got a whole weekend to get started on,”

“Beetlejuice,” Lydia sighed as she leaned up just enough look at him and make herself audible, “Not now, alright?”

“But, but,” his lip quivered and though he knew it was not something an ancient, immortal, and all powerful demon from hell should be doing, he still whined, “You promised!”

Lydia sighed, “I know I promised Beej. I'm sorry, I'm just… not feeling up to shenanigans right now. I need a nap,” she paused, looking down and to the side as a blush began to rise on her cheeks, “Would you,” she began, an embarrassed quiver in her voice, “Would you mind… joining me?”

Beetlejuice was shocked. Lydia didn't like being overly affectionate with anyone. She told him the last person she'd been like that with was her mother, which was why she was more hesitant when it came to letting anyone see her this vulnerable. She wasn't even like this with the Maitlands. Ha, take _ that _ Maitlands. Beetlejuice could be a little dense at times, but he wasn't stupid. At least, not when it came to Lydia. He took a moment to pause, mostly so he didn't seem too eager. Over excitement tended to cause Lydia to change her mind because she often thought he was teasing her.

“Sure Lyds, anything for you,” he replied. Lydia scooched over on the mattress and rolled over on her side. The invitation was clear, come be the big spoon. Beetlejuice immediately joined her, snuggling her back tight against his front, arm solidly over her waist and his nose -by the nature of their position- nestled in her hair. Not that he minded, Lydia smelled good and it wasn't like he needed to breathe anyways.

Beetlejuice settled and listened to the sounds of Lydia's breathing even out as she slipped further and further from consciousness. She tended to move in her sleep, so it wasn't a surprise that he eventually ended up sprawled on his back with her nestled into his shoulder. Beetlejuice didn't go to sleep, since he never felt exhaustion. Sure, he tried it a couple times, just for the novelty of sleeping. But the dead didn't dream, so there really wasn't much point in it. He _ did_, however, know how to daydream, which was what he often did while Lydia used him like a body pillow. Or he thought about things, random things, meaningful things, meaningless things. Slipping from the conscious world without closing his eyes was an ability he’d mastered long before he mastered his demonic ones. Juno had made the desire to learn much too easy in that particular subject.

He came out of his musing just long enough to see that Lydia had thrown an arm across his chest and hitched a leg over her hips. Well now, this was a dangerous situation, now wasn't it? Beetlejuice tried not to focus on how she felt against him, in such a precarious situation. He could only imagine how much trouble he’d get into if Lydia woke up and thought he'd been using the opportunity of intimate physical affection for sexual gratification. Oh no, would she get angry at him… no, no, don’t think about how gloriously demonic she looked when she was mad an exacting vengeance, that only made his predicament worse. No, he could try to think about her being so disgusted she didn’t want him around anymore, but the tremors of fear reminiscent to all those shattered whiskey glasses thrown near his head began to rear their ugly heads. Beetlejuice didn’t need to breathe, but if ever there was a situation that perhaps called for it, it was now. In, out, deep breaths, he was fine. He was fine. Beetlejuice looked down and considered Lydia, maybe sleep was the best option for right now. Yeah, and so he decided to think about some of the best scares he had pulled over the centuries.

It was this sort of cataonic state in her demonic spouse that Lydia later woke up to. Beetlejuice’s eyes were far away, looking like he’d been caught up in a day dream. Lydia herself felt much better for the sorely needed catnap, even as she blushed to realize the implications of her position on top of him. She was mildly surprised and amused that there was no indication Beetlejuice had noticed, or made anything of the way she was positioned, though he easily could have. And, now that she was a little more alert and a little less burnt out on homework she realized how appreciative she was for Beetlejuice not pulling any antics. He’d patiently waited until she was done with her work to come and find her, as he’d promised, and then he’d indulged her further by not dragging her off for some “fun” -his words not hers- and settling down so she could nap. For a self-serving, con artist demon, he could actually be pretty sweet. Lydia felt a little soft and affectionate, rare for her, but something that brought endless amounts of flustered frustration from Beetlejuice, which was amusing to no end.

“Beetlejuice,” Lydia whispered softly, trying to gently break him from his reverie. She placed a hand on his cheek and cupped his face, “Beetlejuice,” she said again, placing a chaste kiss against the other side of his face.

“Beej,” she tried his nickname this time, nibbling on his ear as she whispered to get his attention.

He jerked beneath her at the love bite. And then his eyes were frantic, looking around hurriedly. “Ly-Lydia,” he said, looking sheepish, as though he'd gotten caught.

Lydia smiles softly, “Thinking about something?” She asked.

“More like trying not to,” he murmured, looking away from her.

“Oh really?” Lydia raised a brow, leaning up and settling over him a bit more firmly, “Trying not to think about me, like _ this_?”

“I didn't want you to get mad,” Beetlejuice admitted.

“Aww,” Lydia purred, “Aren't you sweet? You've been so good today, haven't you?” She whispered seductively, “Must have been… _ hard_,”

He shivered beneath her, “Excruciatingly so,” he replied, “You have no idea,”

Lydia hummed lowly, “Mm, I'm sure you'll give me a good idea soon enough. But for now,” she pressed a quick kiss to his lips, “Let me reward you,”

“Rewa-” his question of a reward was cut off by her kissing him again, deeply, as she wound her fingers in his hair and lightly scratch against his scalp. He was very much like a dog, loving a good scratch here and there. He let out a muffled sound of pleasure as she continued to kiss and scratch. When she pulled away to breathe, he dazedly asked, “Am I dreaming right now?”

Lydia thought of correcting him. Of telling him of course not. But he hated getting flustered, even though she loved it. So instead, she said, “Why, of course it is my sweet beetleboy,” she flicked her tongue against the tip of his nose, “The real Lydia wouldn’t have been so forgiving if she’d caught you daydreaming about doing who knows what with her sprawled out on top of you, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Beetlejuice agreed, “Wait, shit, I need to wake up. If Lydia wakes up and sees me-”

“She’ll what?” Lydia tilted her head at him, “I agree, she’d be mad, at first. But you’re a pervert Beetlejuice. Besides,” she leaned in conspiratorially, “You don’t think she’s never had wet dreams about _ you_?”

“Oh god,” he choked, “God slash Satan don’t tell me stuff like that babes,” he was shaking his head, “I need to wake up, before Lydia does.”

“You know,” Lydia purred in his ear, “I’m sure she’d only be mad for a moment. She knows who you are and what you’re like, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah but, if I make her mad,” Beetlejuice argued, “She’ll leave me. I can’t watch her leave me again. I’d suffer blue balls for three centuries if it meant Lydia would stay with me.”

That gave Lydia pause. He was really willing to suffer sexual torment to make sure she didn’t get mad at him. Gross, but sweet. Just like him. She smiled, “She’s asleep, besides, you don’t have to tell her what you were dreaming about, right?”

“Well-”

“And guys wake up all the time in a bit of a predicament, don’t they?”

“That’s true…”

“So what’s the problem Beetlejuice?” she asked, “Don’t you wanna see where your mind can take you?”

Lydia stared at him, waiting for his answer. Beetlejuice looked caught, between what he really wanted and what he knew he probably should do. But it didn’t take long for him to reach a decision; he was still a demon after all. Resisting the path of sin and temptation was not exactly something he was good at. His hands tightened at her waist, tangling in the skirt fabric of her dress. And Lydia knew she had him,

“That’s what I thought,” she declared, leaning down and kissing him once again.

While he was preoccupied with the dreamy heat of her mouth Lydia set to work on his clothes. Loosening his tie and then the buttons on his shirt she slid her hands beneath the fabric and arched them over the cold planes of his chest. When she freed him from his jacket and shirt Lydia moved her kisses from his mouth down his jawline, along the juncture of his neck, softly stopping to nibble and place attempted hickeys along her path. Her hands roamed his chest, playing with his pecs the same way he often played with hers. Something which caused him to jerk and writhe under her. It only got worse when she started sucking there,

“Sweet Satan below!” he cursed, unconsciously flexing his hips against her. And with the way she was positioned over him it sent his arousal up against her own. Lydia let out a squeak, but was determined not to get distracted. This was about him, about turning him into a pleading, moaning mess beneath her hands, and about showing him how much she did actually appreciate him.

Lydia raised her head only just enough to place a finger to his lips, “Shh,” she told him, “You don’t wanna startle yourself awake, do you? I wouldn’t, I think you’ll wanna see where this goes lovebug,”

“Lovebug?” he repeated, and then she saw it. Yep, the light pink hue began in his cheeks and spread across his cadaverous skin, all the way up into the tips of his hair. Pink was the color of fluster, of equal parts embarrassment and pleasure. And for whatever reason, it tended to linger; something that only made Beetlejuice more flustered. Figured, any number of normally embarrassing situations wouldn’t phase him. But call him a cutesy pet name and he was putty in her hands. Well, more so than he was normally.

“What’s a matter sugarmoth?” Lydia continued, trying to think of the most saccharine names for him she could while both casually keeping up conversation and placing kisses all down his sternum, “Is something wrong?”

“Oh gods, it’s right, it’s so, _ so _ right,” Beetlejuice panted, “I’m gonna wake up, and Lydia’s never gonna want me in her bed again,” he covered his face with his arm.

“I’m right here,” Lydia reminded, “And we’ve slept together before, I think she knows just how filthy you can be. But I have to say,” she said briefly dipping her tongue in his belly button as she palmed the bulge below her hand, “I’m not much better than you.”

His eyes shot to hers as she moved down and went for the part of him crying out for his attention most, pressing a chaste kiss to the covered fabric as she reached to undo it.

“You’re lying,” he told her, serious but still looking comical with that pink tinge all over his body.

Lydia shook her head, finishing with the button of his trousers and reaching up with one hand to grab his, “Wanna see for yourself?” she asked, pulling his arm so that he could reach up and stick it under her skirt.

Even more comical was the juxtaposition between his pink coloration and the absolutely feral and predatory look he was shooting her, “Naughty girl,” he said with lust stained admiration.

“And who do you think made me this way?” Lydia teased back, bringing down the zipper so she could get where she wanted. She pressed a kiss to the head of him, flicking her tongue out in a serpentine manner.

Whatever swear he said was muffled by the gravelly snarl of his voice. Lydia took her time, easing her mouth up and down him and slowly easing the rest of him out of his pants. Beetlejuice was used to sex being fast, and rough, and sleazy. So getting fawned over in any matter, it was usually more of a turn on for him. Psychological issues with loved ones and abandonment made for some interesting kinks it seemed. Lydia released him with a soft pop, relishing in the way he moaned while she did. Except this sort of adoration was also making _ her _ a little hot under the collar. But Beetlejuice had always appreciated a striptease. She sat above him, gently rocking her still clothed hips against his as she reached for the buttons on her dress. Beetlejuice’s hands were tight on her stocking clad thighs, guiding her rhythm as her hands busied themselves reaching for the skirt of her dress, languidly lifting it above her head and tossing it off to the side. The first thing she’d done after coming home from school was take off her bra, so the only things she was still currently wearing were the stockings and her panties. She leaned over and began kissing him again, curling her head into his neck after taking a breath.

“You’re so good to me, you know that?” Lydia whispered, “You did everything for me, even from the day we met. And I didn’t treat you very well did I?”

“It, it’s fine baby,” Beetlejuice sounded a little choked. She wondered if he still thought this was a dream and he was confronting some thoughts locked in his subconscious, or if he had yet figured out that he wasn’t dreaming any of this, “I can’t say I don’t blame ya,”

“I pushed you off a roof,” Lydia pouted, “And made you think I didn’t appreciate you. I abandoned you twice, and married you just so I could murder you to be rid of you. I… I hate to say it but I forced you into doing what you did, didn’t I?”

“I mean… maybe a little,” he admitted, “I… I could have handled it better.”

“Oh my poor baby,” she kissed him, “I’m sorry. You know, I’m happy you stayed, I’m so happy I get to be with you, like this,” she smoothed a hand over his naked chest to grip at his need, “I’m happy with _ you _ Beetlejuice, you know that don’t you?”

“I know,” he repeated after a moment. But it sounded pained.

“But you don’t believe me,” Lydia smiled, “That’s alright. I’m here, right now, showing you how much I care. How much you mean to me,”

And his eyes shot open at that. Lydia moved back to hover over him, moving her panties to the side and slowly sank down on top of him. Beetlejuice groaned softly as he watched himself be enveloped by the little mortal who’d taken up so much of his beatless black heart. He hadn’t known love, it had been all he’d wanted. And in her, he’d found it. But he’d never dare to dream she’d feel anything remotely similar. That was what made this vision so intoxicating, even if he knew it was all a conjuration of his own imaginings. He could _ imagine _ Lydia loving him, wanting to be with him and only him. Saying “fuck you” to normalcy and the rest of the living world. He would tear apart heaven and hell for Lydia, and fuckall to everyone else. Even so, it was enough to undo him but he was just able to hold back.

Lydia reached for his hands, holding them tightly. And then, she began to move. Lifting her hips, encouraging him to touch her, but not to let go of her. Slow and torturous for both of them, but Lydia was determined to show Beetlejuice -even if he only believed it to be a manifestation of his unspoken desires- how much he meant to her, and how much she appreciated that he was willing to do for her what he was for no one else. That pink flush of his must have been contagious, since Lydia could see it spreading across her own skin. Close, so close, almost there. She wondered just what it might take to send him over the edge. And then it hit her. She leaned down and kissed him, deeply. Then through lust-hazed eyes she whispered the only other three words he’d ever longed to hear,

“I love you,”

And he was gone. His undoing triggered her own, and with a silent cry she went completely wound before shattering utterly. Lydia slumped on top of him without removing him from her. They curled their arms around each other and kissed lazily. Through a bleary haze she remembered asking for a blanket, which he juiced over them. And the rest was blissful oblivion.

Adam and Barbara were just a little concerned. Usually when Beetlejuice and Lydia were spending time together, it meant there was some level of noise coming from Lydia’s room. Usually nothing alarming, just the normal sounds of regular conversation -sometimes with the excitable interjection from the demon. Or the dull drone and manufactured screams of an old horror movie they were watching. But this time there had just been silence. When they first checked in it was to see Lydia and Beetlejuice taking a short nap. Barabra and Adam couldn’t fault that, they were above the covers and their clothes were still on. Nothing inappropriate, for now. The idea was to keep Lydia as uninterested in Beetlejuice in that manner as they possibly could, even if Lydia resented them for it. But the interest in each other was something that couldn’t be denied, which was what worried the Maitlands the most. Hence the occasional check up. With them sleeping, it seemed unnecessary. But now dinner was almost ready, and typically the smells of food would call the pair down long before it was set out at the table.

“Adam,” Barbara said uneasily, “Do you think we should go get them?”

“I think so,” Adam replied, “They’re never this quiet,”

“But Lydia looked so tired earlier, and they were just sleeping,” Barbara argued, “Maybe I should just pack some away from them? I don’t want to interrupt Lydia’s rest,”

“Even if it means letting her sleep with that… that guy?” Adam asked. He took his role as Lydia’s surrogate father in Charles’ absence very seriously, “Barbara, I don’t like him. We both know we only put up with him for Lydia’s sake, because _ Lydia _ likes him for some reason. But he’s got an unhealthy attachment to her and I’m worried he’s going to encourage her to do the same.”

Barbara nodded, “As much as I hate to admit it, she’s going to have to leave the house eventually. But if she spends all her time with him, she may not want to. She’ll never get to live her life, Adam we can’t let her waste something so precious,”

“Right,” Adam nodded, “Let’s go wake them up,”

They softly knocked on Lydia’s door, giving the illusion of letting her have some privacy. And slowly, the opened it. The sight that greeted them, one of two lovers exhausted by amorous activities, was exactly out of one of their worst nightmares. Adam only barely held back a retch; but Barbara couldn’t contain her shocked and horrified scream. A scream that -quite literally- woke the dead.

“Jesus Babs,” Beetlejuice groaned as he stuck a pinky in his ear, “Why don’t you just bash a bottle over my head next time, that would hurt less,”

“You are so lucky mister,” Adam said in his most authoritative tone, hands folded and expression stern and disapproving. It probably would have made quite an impression if his intended target wasn’t an immoral, immortal, and immensely more powerful demon, “If Charles were here he’d have you exorcised for this,”

“Exorcised for what?” Beetlejuice seemed confused, “For once I didn’t do any-” it seemed he had fully regained consciousness by this point as he took stock of the situation, “What the fuck? Lyds?” he prodded her, somehow she’d managed to sleep in a bit through.

She hummed and stretched against him as she woke, “Hey _ lovebug _,” she teased sleepily, “Enjoy your nap?”

The pink flush, which had faded just a tad by this point, was instantly back in full force. Beetlejuice sputtered, “What- you- I-” and then he sighed and gave up, “Classic bait and switch,”

“Oldest trick in the book,” Lydia finished pressing a chaste kiss against his mouth.

“Much as I’d love more of that sugar, we’ve got other problems to deal with right now,” Beetlejuice inclined his head behind her. When Lydia saw the Maitlands standing in her room and looking on with a mixture of shock, horror, and disappointment he added, “And by we, I mostly mean you,”

Lydia sighed, “Well, I suppose it was going to have to come out eventually,” and then she recalled, “And speaking of, so do you,”

Beetlejuice looked confused for a moment before looking down between them, “Oh,” and he lifted her off of him. With a snap of his fingers, he had a striped robe over himself, while Lydia was left to wrap herself up in the blanket.

“Lydia what were you thinking?” Barbara asked, “With, with _ him _ of all people?”

“Relax Barbara,” Lydia calmed the ghostly woman, “This isn’t the first time it’s happened, and none of those times were him instigating anything either,” Okay, so that wasn’t _ entirely _ the truth. There had been more than one occasion where Beetlejuice had coerced her into doing something. But it wasn’t as though she’d been unwilling, or ticked, or god forbid _ possessed _; which was what she was sure the Maitlands were hoping to hear.

“Lydia,” Adam began only to be halted by Lydia’s hand.

“Look guys,” Lydia informed them, “I am old enough to know what I want. I’m old enough to make my own decisions. I’m not saying you have to like them, but can you at least support me? Technically, I’m still his wife; nothing we’ve done has been wrong.”

“But Lydia,” Adam argued, “He’s several thousand years older than you,”

“And yet,” Lydia countered, “You guys are more mature than he is, what do you think that says?”

“He’s an infantile man?”

“No,” Lydia shook her head, “He’s mentally about the same age as me. I get it, you’re still sore about everything he did in the past. I don’t blame you, but he’s trying to be better. And…” she glanced back at him, “He makes me happy, don’t you want me to be happy?”

“We do,” the Maitlands resignedly agreed.

“So can you let me handle this, handle him?” Lydia asked.

“We can, but,” Barbara said, “We still need to tell your father about this,”

“No, actually, you don’t,” Lydia narrowed her eyes at them.

“Lydia he’s your father,” Adam argued, “He deserves to know-”

“And I’m guessing you told _ your _ parents when you started having sex?” Lydia bluntly asked as she folded her arms over her chest. When the couple said nothing, Lydia smirked, “That’s what I thought. Besides, I’d hate to have to do this to you, but if you tell him, who do you really think he’s gonna believe? You, or,” and here she put on the same sweet affectation she’d done while fooling her father at his dinner party so long ago, “His sweet, innocent, baby girl?”

Well, she had them there. They grumbled and glared at Beetlejuice specifically but left well enough alone. Lydia returned to her pink-tinted demon on her bed and snuggled up to him,

“I love them, but they can be so overbearing at times,” she sighed.

“If I’ve learned anything, then they do it because they care,” Beetlejuice offered, “Doesn’t mean it ain’t annoying as shit though.”

“Tell me about it,” Lydia yawned, “Well, come on snugglejuice, let’s get back to bed.”

“What am I? Your stuffed animal?” he groused although his hair was a bit brighter than it had been just a moment ago.

“No,” Lydia teased, “You’re my lovebug, and don’t you go forgetting it.”

“Oh crap,” he seemed to remember what color he was, “I’m gonna have to go threaten them not to tell anyone about this, aren’t I?”

“If they did they’d have to tell how they found you looking like that, which I believe I’ve already taken care of.”

“Sadistic and cruel little bitch, aren’t you?”

She kissed him again, pecks here and there on his mouth and around his face, “Only for you Beej,” she smiled, “Only for you,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all next time.


End file.
